when a stranger calls 2
by DarklordRhino84
Summary: when a stranger calls


When a babysitter is murdered at her house. A new babysitter is hired, Marnie Castle (Amber Heard) from the Campbell parents (Courteney Cox and Dylan McDermott). Marnie invites her friends over and The Starnger (Tommy Flanagan) returns to kill more babysitters and Marnie is his next target. Will Marnie and her friends survive The Stranger and end this once and for all.

**Plot**

Carly Randall (Shenae Grimes) is home alone at her house and gets a call from The Stranger (Tommy Flanagan), he tells her that he will kill her and she runs and locks the doors and windows, she then goes to grab a knife from the kitchen and runs back to the living room. The Stranger then comes out from the closet and Carly runs upstairs. The Stranger tries to look for her, he opens the door and Carly slashes him across his face with the knife and runs. She then falls down the stairs and is knocked unconscious. The Stranger comes down the stairs, Carly wakes up and tries to escape but The Stranger grabs the knife Carly was using as a weapon and stabs her in her heart and she dies.

It then shows Marnie Castle (Amber Heard), a 17 year old girl, walking with her two best friends, Ashley Thompson (Emma Roberts) and Wendy Ross (Danielle Panabaker), Daniel Smith (Sean Faris, Marnie's boyfriend, then walks up to her and kisses her. He tells the girls about Carly's murder and they ask what happened, he says that someone stabbed her in her heart. Marnie is then told by her father, Peter Castle (David Arquette) that she has to go babysit tonight at the Campbell house at 5:00 PM and she agrees. Marnie then drives to the Campbell house and goes inside, she is then greeted by Martha and Dylan Campbell (Courteney Cox and Dylan McDermott) and they tell her that they are going to a party and won't be back till 12:00 AM, they leave their numbers for her in case their is an emergency and they leave. Marnie then sits on the couch and texts her friends to come over. Meanwhile, Martha and Dylan are driving and The Stranger stabs Dylan in his forehead and slits Martha's throat and The Stranger then drives the car back to the Campbell house.

Meanwhile, Marnie and their friends have a small party and Wendy then goes to the bathroom to pee. While she is peeing on the toilet she sees the shower curtains moving and opens them to find nothing, The Stranger comes through the window and stabs her in her neck 3 times and to finish her off throws her out the bathroom window. Marnie then tells her friends that she heard something from outside and goes to look with Daniel but find nothing. Marnie goes to check on Tracy and David Campbell (Addy Miller and Mason Cook) to find them both sleeping. Nelson Sanders and Christy Henderson (Matt Lanter and Crystal Lowe) then go into Martha and Dylan's room to have sex. While they're having sex Christy sees The Stranger standing in the room and screams. She tells Nelson that The Stranger is watching them and Nelson is impaled through his face with an axe and Christy screams. She tries to escape but The Stranger throws an axe at the back of her head.

Marnie then tells the friends that she heard Christy scream and goes to check upstairs with Ashley and Daniel while Weston and Stacy go to the guest room to have sex, Marnie checks Martha and Dylan's room to find nothing and closes the door and The Stranger is behind the door. Marnie checks on the kids again but find them still sleeping. While Weston and Stacy are talking to each other and The Stranger watches them from outside the window and they stop and put their clothes back on, Stacy screams and tells Weston that she saw The Stranger standing outside the window and thinks that he was watching them but Weston denies it and they leave. Marnie tells Stacy and Weston that she can't find Wendy, Christy or Nelson and Stacy tells them that she saw The Stranger outside a window watching them. Marnie then locks all the doors and windows but when she gets to the last window she sees The Stranger and screams and runs. Marnie tells them that she saw The Stranger and Weston and Daniel go outside to check but don't find him, The Stranger comes out and decapitates Weston and Daniel runs back inside and tells the girls what happened and Stacy starts crying.

Marnie then checks the kids again but finds them gone and runs back downstairs and searches the house, Daniel asks her what happened and tells him that she can't find the kids and he and Marnie go to check in the room again and find them in the closet and they run back downstairs, Stacy tells them that they have to call the police and Marnie tells them that they won't be here in time. The Stranger then calls her and says that he will kill them all and which Marnie responds "fuck you", he tells her that isn't nice to say and Marnie responds "what do you want from us" and he responds "revenge" and hangs up. Marnie then goes back into the living room and says that he wants revenge and goes into the kitchen to grab a knife and Daniel arms himself with a gun he got from his dad and they wait till The Stranger comes back. Stacy then goes to the bathroom and Ashley goes with her, Stacy is then attacked and stabbed in her stomach 4 times, Ashley says if she's okay and The Stranger throws her body out the bathroom, Ashley screams and runs. Ashley tells the others what happened and Marnie hides the kids in the closet.

The Stranger calls back and says that he will kill them all and Marnie and Daniel confront The Stranger and stabs Daniel in his chest and shoots him and Marnie screams and runs. Marnie tells Ashley to take the kids upstairs and hide and she does what she is told. The Stranger then comes behind Marnie and almost kills her but Marnie hits the knife out of his hand and they fight, Marnie then grabs the knife and stabs The Stranger in his shoulder, she runs and The Stranger screams in pain while ripping the knife out and goes after Marnie. Marnie knocks on the door where Ashley, Tracy and David are and tells them to let her in, they do what she says and she locks the door, Marnie and Ashley hold the door so The Stranger doesn't get in and The Stranger stabs the knife through the door and Ashley screams, while The Stranger tries to get in the room Marnie tells Ashley to take the kids and to get to the police, Marnie opens a window and Ashley, Tracy and David escape through the window. The Stranger then gets in and Marnie kicks him in the balls and runs.

Marnie then grabs the gun from Daniel's corpse, she kisses his forehead and leaves. Marnie then hides behind a sofa, The Stranger comes downstairs and doesn't find Marnie, Marnie then gets out from behind the couch and shoots at The Stranger but misses and he comes at her, he tells her "now its your turn to die" and Marnie pushes him, she grabs Daniel's gun and shoots him in his shoulder (the one she stabbed) and he screams in pain and goes after her to strangle her she then grabs his knife from his pocket and stabs him in his chest 9 times, the police come and the paramedics check her, Ashley says if she'll be okay and Marnie responds "yes". Marnie then watches The Stranger's body being put in a body bag and taken away and looks back at Ashley and the kids and hugs them.


End file.
